Power Rangers Titans: Run Pink Ranger Run
by Green Ranger X
Summary: Leslie has a lot of running to do and a short time to do it in.
1. Part 1

  
  
**Part 1**

Leslie had been tossing and turning all night she simply couldn't sleep. Maybe it was living in the city that made her nervous but the Pink Ranger found that she had a serious case of insomnia. She had tried everything that she could think of and simply found that all she had the ability to do at the moment was to lay in bed and stare at the celling. 

Leslie slowly climbed out of bed and walked out of her room. She had thought about going to talk to Ashlyn but thought better of it after seeing that her roommate had fallen asleep on the couch in their tiny living room. She realized just how tired the Yellow Ranger must have been after her ordeal with Scorpina and know that she should let the girl sleep. After a quick stop at the linen closet Leslie returned with thin blanket and placed it carefully across her friend, she then put on the pair of boots that was laying near the door and slowly crepted outside. She had no idea where she was going only that she couldn't fall asleep and needed to go for a walk. 

Leslie began her walk through that city. The streets were empty and silent. This really didn't strike her as odd since everyone that lived in the city had a home now. 

Leslie was happy for that things had been going so well. The Vandairre hadn't been able to get into the city and cause trouble with the Rangers there to protect everyone and Captain Sawyers team had been able to chase away the few roving gangs that were in the city. There was talk about opening up the old highschool and while skeptical at first the parents began to fully support the idea. 

Leslie looked up and saw that she was just a few houses away from Kimberlys house. She realized that she didn't live that far away but still had been walking for longer than she thought. After taking a moment to decide Leslie turned down Kims street and headed in the direction of her house. The former Pink Ranger (who by chance was also the first to hold that title) had been made mayor of the city and had been really busy helping get everything organized. That and the fact that she had a home full of semi adopted children didn't help make the woman any less busy. 

The current Pink Ranger had wanted to take the time to offer her help but it seemed like everytime one of them had a spare moment to talk the Vandairre would send on a new monster. Of course the Rangers would beat the monster, but then Kimberly would have to go to work immediately to make sure that the people were safe. Thankfully there had been no casualties since the people had moved in and if they could help it there wouldn't be any. 

'The lights are out. Everyone must be asleep.' Leslie thought to herself as she stood in front of the house deciding if she wanted to knock on the door or continue on with her walk. Ultimately she decided to keep going and was at the end of the street in a heartbeat. 

As she approached the end of the block Leslie decided to go take a look at the old high school. She had agreed to help out there if they reopened and wanted to see what kind of work she had in store. 

Tommy Oliver opened his eyes and looked around. The lights were in his cell were dim but there was no doubt in his mind about where he was. The Vandairre scientists had been performing experiments on him ever since the day that he arrived bloody and beating on Keldeha. To make matters worse Emperor Nicandros had personally stopped by to taunt him every single day. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been here but knew that if he didn't escape soon he wouldn't live to make it back to Earth and his son. He had sworn to himself that would make it out of here. There was something that the former Ranger wanted to do first however. He had dreamed of the day when he would be close enough to the Vandairre leader to ring the life out of his neck and he had been there several times in as many days. The time had come but never the chance. Tommy hoped that little detail would change soon. 

This was the first time that he had woken up and not been surrounded by a dozen or more scientists so Tommy took the opportunity to take stock of his surroundings. The room looked very similar to what he imagined a medival dungeoun looked like. He tried to move his arms and realized that he wasn't chained so he slowly climbed out of his bed and walked over to the door. 

He placed his ear against the door and could hear what sounded like voices headed towards his cell. 'Damn their coming.' he said to himself as he decided what he was going to do. 

Realizing that he was in no condition to fight off any guards that were coming he decided his best course of action would be to lay back down and see what happened. Maybe he could find a way out once they took him to one of their labs. He made back to his bed just as the door swung open. 

With his eyes closed he couldn't see who had entered but could tell that there were no more than three of whomever had entered the room. 

Footsteps crepted slowly across the room and stopped directly next to him. A soft female voice floated across the room in a whisper. "This prisoners still unconcious, now what do we do?" the voiced asked quietly. 

"Well whatever we do we just can't leave him here." came the whispered reply of another female voice. 

"He doesn't look to heavy maybe we can carry him out." 

"Hurry up and decide the others are waiting for us." came a third voice. This one was male and was coming from closer to the door. 

Tommy realized that the lights hadn't come on and after taking a few seconds to think of reasons why the Vandairre scientists would leave the lights off when they came to grab him so he decided to open his eyes. 

He could make out the shape of two females standing next to his bed and a male standing next to the door. None of them were in lab coats and in fact seemed to be wearing some sort of military uniform. Tommy didn't know who these people were but decided to continue pretending as though he were asleep until he could find out more about them. 

"Jerrin come grab this guy. We're getting out of here." said one of the females. 

"Are you sure Audra? I mean taking him could really slow us down." Jerrin responded. 

"Look we all agreed that if we came across any prisoners we would try to take them with us so grab him and let's get going." Audra ordered. 

"Fine but if he slows us down I'm ditching him." Jerrin added. 

"Whatever lets just get going." Laran said. 

Tommy heard a set of heavier footsteps cross the room and then felt himself being lifted from his bed and being slung over Jerrins shoulder. 

Leslie had been staring at the school for what seemed like hours. Surprisingly most of the structure had survived. The building looked to be a shambles but most of it was fixable. 

The young woman had been wondering how she could possibly be of any help around a school but knew that there had to be something that she could offer. A hand touched Leslie lightly on the shoulder. She around and let out a startled yelp then realized that it was Kimberly. 

"Is everything okay?" the older woman asked. 

Leslie looked at her in surprise. "Yes." she answered timidly. "What are you doing out so late?" 

"I always take a late night walk. I have since I was a lot younger. When I was on my way home I saw you heading this way and decided to follow you. We haven't had much of a chance to talk since we met." Kimberly told her. 

"What about the kids?" Leslie asked. 

"Oh they'll be fine. Elliot knows I'm out." Kim returned. "So what's on your mind?" 

"I've just been worried about how I'm going to help out." Leslie said shyly. "I mean I don't even remember anything about my past. I'm not much help to myself much less the everyone else." 

Kim shook her head in disagreement. "Let me ask you something Leslie. You're a Power Ranger right?" 

"Well yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything." Leslie responded. 

"You see Leslie. Before you came along all they had to look forward to was a life of fear. Wondering when not if the Vandairre would come for them." 

Leslie cut her off "But look at what everyone else is doing. Captain Sawyer has her unit here. You are acting mayor. Not to mention what the everyone is doing to get the city going again. 

"Well Leslie I can't argue with that. Everyone has really pulled together and are working really hard. But you see you provide a service that no one has given these people in a long time." 

"Yeah we fight for the Vandairre for them." Leslie threw in. 

"Well that you do but there is something else that you give them. Something that they need more than anything else. Do you know what that is?" 

"I don't have any idea." Leslie said confused as to what Kimberly could be talking about. 

"It's hope Leslie. You have given these people hope. You and the rest of the Rangers. The people of this planet have had nothing to fight or live for in so long that they lost the reason to live. But you have brought that back to them." Kimberly turned around to walk away. "I'm going home. I need some rest. I really want you to think about what I said. Have a good night." 

Leslie watched Kimberly Ann Hart walk away and then turned her head to the night sky so that she could indeed think about what the first Pink Ranger had said. 

"Sheesh this guys a lot heavier than he looks." Jerrin complained. 

"So what, you're supposed to be the strong guy of the group." Laran teased. 

"Yeah strong but not a Ginyac." Jerrin retorted. 

Tommy, still pretending to be unconcious, heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall and then the sound of loud voices. 'Damn what's going on now?' he wondered. 'Sounds like this could be trouble.' The footsteps turned started moving faster as though they were running and the voices got louder. 

"Oh hell I think we've been spotted." Audra said. Tommy heard the sound of an energy rifle powering up and know that there was going to be some serious trouble but still had no idea who these people were. As far as he knew they could have been Vandairre agents and whoever they were about to fight could be rescuers of some kind. Even though this didn't seem likely he decided to continue waiting. 

"Halt." a voice screamed at the group. "Put down the prisoner and drop your weapons." 

"You've got to be kidding." Laran said. 

"Not at all. You are under arrest." 

"Damn that was a short trip." Jerrin said. 

Tommy opened his eyes and saw that the group that stopped them were indeed Vandairre soldiers. He quickly closed his eyes hoping that no one noticed that he was actually awake. 

Jerrin leaned over and placed Tommy on the ground while the others dropped their weapons. The Vandairre moved over to them and just as they passed Tommy his eyes popped open. The former Ranger swung his leg wide and caught one of the soldiers, tripping him. 

As the soldier fell Tommy popped up and grabbed another by the back of his head. The trio of would be rescuers looked on suprised. They had been sure that this person was asleep but now he had come to life and attacked his captors. 

One of the Vandiarre soldiers reached in and tried to grab Tommys arm. The man responded by pushing forward and allowing the soldier to succeed. Once the soldier had what he thought was a tight grip Tommy placed his free hand over the soldiers and grabbed his thumb. Then with a quick and almost indescribable motion he swung his leg up and over the soldiers arm then brought it back down breaking the soldiers hold as well as his finger. With a quick kick to his head the Tommy sent the soldier into unconciousness. 

Another soldier moved up behind him but the warrior sent him reeling with a back kick to the stomach. After making sure that all of the soldiers were down Tommy began to walk down the corridor. He realized that the others were still standing there stunned so he turned and looked at them "Well are we going to get out of here of what?" he asked. 

All three shrugged their soldiers in unison and then followed his as he ran down the hall. 

Leslie started to walk home. She had been staring at the school long enough and was starting to get tired. She also realized how cold it had suddenly become and at least wanted to get her jacket. 

The talk with Kimberly had done her well and she had thought a lot about what her predeccesor had said to her. 'I'll go talk to Kimberly tomorrow. I have a couple of ideas about how we can get the school up.' she thought. 

As she walked down the street she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a fast moving shadow. 'Probably just a cat or something.' Then another larger shadow darted past her followed by several more. She became curious and her eyes trailed in the direction that the shadows had been moving towards. 

"HELP!!!" came female voice from the direction of the shadows. 

Leslie was startled but began to move towards to call. As she approached the plea for help became louder. Leslie saw that no one else was coming and moved in to see find out what was going on. She turned a corner and could see that the cry was coming from somewhere in the park. 

There she saw a girl who looked to be about her age laying flat on her back. She quickly scanned the area with her eyes and saw what looked like five Vandairre Soldiers approaching the girl. There was a sixth figure but who ever it was stayed in the shadows and she couldn't make out any features. 

"It's only a few soldiers I can handle this." Leslie said as she moved to help the girl. She snuck up behind them and swept the legs out from under one of the soldiers. He fell down flat on his back. He made a slight sound and the other soldiers turned to see what had happened to their comrade. They saw Leslie standing over the soldier and almost broke into laughter. 

"Well looks like we'll have to new slaves tonight." one of the soldiers said. 

"Yeah this is easy pickings." another added. 

"Not as easy as you think." Leslie responded. "If I were you I would let the girl go and leave before I have to hurt you." 

This time the soldiers did laugh. Obviously they thought it was funny that this small girl thought that she had a chance against them. "Come one girl. You should know that you don't have a chance." one of the said. 

"You shouldn't have come over hear." another suggested. 

"Oh well to late for that. You're coming with us too." a third threw in. 

"Okay boys if that's how you want it. But don't say that I didn't warn you." 

The soldiers moved in three of the soldiers moved in to grab Leslie while the remaining two continued to approach the original target. 

Leslie sprang into action. She charged at the soldiers that were coming towards her and executed a leap kick, hitting one in the head and senting him flying backwards into a tree. 

"Lucky move girl. Maybe you would be better suited for the pits than slave labor. I'll have to tell the Task Master that you know how to fight. Shame really. You sure are a pretty little thing. To bad that that cute little face of yours is going to get messed up in the pits." one of the soldiers taunted. 

"Well to bad for you that you're not going to get the chance to find out how I do in you're little pit." Leslie know that she had gotten lucky with that jump kick and realized that she was going to be in trouble really soon. 

"Enough." come a voice from the shadow. "This girl obviously outmatches you morons. Let me show you how a real fighter would deal with her." 

Leslie watched as the figure came out of the shadow and realized that this had to be an Alpha. 'I better call for some help.' she said as she reached down to activate her communicator. Then she realized that she was in really in trouble. Leslie had forgotten to grab her communicator. 'Damn I must have left it on my night stand.' 

She realized that there was only one thing that she could do and but she couldn't possibly morph in front of this girl. "Run!!!" she shouted as she tackled through the soldiers and grabbed the girls arm. 

The girl scrambled to her feet and followed Leslie as she ran to get away from the soldiers and monster. 

"Their gaining on us." Laran said to the others as the ran through the hallway. 

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped." Jerrin said. 

"Oh shut up Jerrin." Audra panted. 

"Well considering it was your idea you would say that." Jerrin returned. 

"Look this arguing is going to get us anywhere. We have to find a way to get out of here." Tommy told them. 

"Look there's a door." Laran pointed out. "Let's duck in there." 

"And get trapped even tighter." Jerrin argued. 

"It's a defensible location. If we have to we can take them out one by one as the come in after us." Laran said. 

Audra didn't wait for Jerrin to respond instead she ducked in through the door and was followed by the others. 

Jerrin slammed the door behind them and turned around to face the others. "Okay now that we stuck in here what do we do?" he asked angrily. 

The quartet could hear the Vandairre trying to open the door. And Jerrins eyes turned red with anger. "Now we're all stuck." 

"Well for what it's worth I appreciate you stopping for me." Tommy said. 

A small groan came from the wall behind them. They all turned to look in that direction as Jerrin continued to rant. 

"Is someone there?" Tommy asked as he moved towards the groan. 

"Tommy" came a low whisper. 

Tommys eyes went wide as he recognized the voice that had called to him. He moved over to the place where the voice had come from just as Laran found the lights. 

A smile brightened his face when he saw who had called out to him. He reached his hand out and brushed the hair out of the face of the female figure chained to the wall in front of him. "Kat you're alive!!!" he exclaimed as he looked into the eyes of his wife for the first time in 12 years. 

** To Be Continued **


	2. Part 2

  
  
**Part 2**

Leslie was almost out of breath. They had been running for quite a while but luckily the soldiers hadn't caught up. They were now not to far from the edge of the city and it seemed as though they were being herded somewhere. Everytime they tried to move towards the center of the city another group of soldiers would show up and push them away from it. 

Leslie wished that she could just morph and fight the Vandairre Soldiers off and at one point had even tried but realized that along with her communicator she had also left her Power Morpher in her room. The Pink Ranger had silently berated herself non-stop since the moment that she realized what she had done. 'I wish Jarrold were here." she thought to herself. 

Leslie felt a tug on her shoulder and then was pulled aside and down to the ground just in time to avoid a blast from a laser. 

"Thanks." Leslie said to the girl. 

"What do the want with us?" the girl asked. 

"I don't know but we're not going to find out. Keep running." 

The two girls began to run once more. Leslie looked around and realized that this was the same way she had come when she originally entered the town with Jarrold and Jason just a few weeks ago. She tried to remember if she had passed anything that would help her. Maybe somewhere they could duck into and hide. Then it clicked. She had remembered seeing a small cafe not to far from here. The place had been run down but it looked mostly intact. If they could make it there at least she would be able to stand and fight while the other girl ran for help. 

She grabbed the girls arm "Come this way. I know a place where we can hide." 

"Tommy!!!" Katherine gasped. "I thought that I'd never see you again." 

Tommy helped his wife down and then pulled her close. "Kat I,,, I mean we thought that you didn't make it." 

Laran stepped closer to the couple and placed her hand on Tommys shoulder. "So you know here?" she asked. 

"Yes this is my wife." Tommy answered. 

"I hate to break up the family reunion but those soldiers are coming and there's not another door in here." Jerrin said. 

Tommy became filled with anger and a protective instinct. "They're not going to take you again." Tommy said as he gently released Katherine. The former Power Ranger moved towards the door and looked at Jerrin. "Move." he said. 

"What are you going to do bleed on them?" 

Tommy moved his eyes and fixed a glare on Jerrin. "Get out of my way." he growled. 

Jerrin opened his mouth as though he were going to say something but Audra shook her head. Jerrin closed his mouth and then stepped aside. 

Tommy opened the door, stepped out and closed the door behind him. Standing there in front of him were 8 Vandairre Soldiers. Without a single word Tommy attacked and in a matter of seconds all of them were unconcious. His movements were so fast that the Vandairre barely had a chance to see what hit them. 

The door opened a few minutes later and the three Keldehan resistance fighters stood blocking it, ready to fight. There eyes lit up when they saw Tommy step through. 

Jerrins jaw dropped "How did you..." Tommy walked past him without a word and reached his hand down to his wife. Katherine took it and he helped her to her feet. 

She leaned on him heavily and they headed towards the door. Tommy made a motion with his eyes telling Laran to lead the way. 

The three Keldehans exited the room first and saw the Vandairre laying sprawled across the floor. 

Tommy lead Katherine closer to Jerrin. "You help my wife, I'm going to make sure we get out of here." He slowly put her arm over Jerrins shoulder and walked towards Audra. "Where are we?" 

"We're in the city of Rylor. At a Vandairre lock down facility." Audra answered. 

"How did you plan on getting out of here?" he continued. 

"We have a hover transport hidden in the forest outside the city." Laran informed him. 

"Good we're going to make it to that transport. Once we make it out of the city we're going to find a way to get back to Earth." Tommy declared. 

"Did you say Earth?" Laran gasped. "I think that you need to talk to Queen Xanya." 

"We're not going to be able to stay here for long." Leslie told the girl that had been running with her. The girl was terrified and was showing it. Leslie knew that if her plan were to work she would have to calm the girl down. That was going to be a task itself considering how scared she was herself. "What's your name?" 

The girl looked up at Leslie nervously. "Melissa." she answered between tears. 

"Well Melissa I'm Leslie and I'm going to get us out of this. But I need your help." Leslie told her. 

"What can I do?" Melissa asked. 

"Your going to run and tell the city guard that there are Vandairre here. I'm going to hold them off while you do." she was trying to sound confident even though she was terrified. 'Ashlyn would be a lot better equipped to handle this than I am.' 

"Where do I find them?" Melissa asked. 

"You don't know where the guard station is?" 

"I'm not from here. My dad heard that Angel Grove was a safe haven. But I guess that it's not true and that the Power Rangers don't really exist." Melissa began to cry. "They captured my dad and brother. How am I supposed to help them now?" 

"No the Power Rangers do exist and I'm sure that they'll help your family." Leslie said trying to reassure the girl. "This is what I want you to do." Leslie quickly gave Melissa instructions on how to get to Kimberlys house. "Tell her to have Ashlyn go to my room and look on my nightstand then come here." 

Melissa nodded and watched as Leslie ran out of the front door. After she heard a few laser blasts she ran out of the back door. 

Laran ducked her head around the cooridor and saw that the cost was clear. She slowly put her hand back and waved the others forward. 

Tommy was the first to reach her. She leaned over to him and whispered to him "The coast is clear but I don't want to press out luck so we better pick up the pace." 

Tommy nodded to her and then waved the others closer. "Okay Laran says that it's clear up ahead so let move." 

As they rounded the corner the group could see that the exit was just ahead. 

Laran moved ahead slowly and opened the door that led to the outside. Before the others could reach her she placed her hands above her head. Tommy stopped short and looked her her head to see that there were several Vandairre outside aiming weapons at the them. 

Audra turned around and could see that there several more soldiers behind them. "Ummm I think that we're in trouble." 

"That's an understatement." Jerrin said. 

Melissa ran past the park as fast as her legs could carry her and finally reached Kimberlys house. She banged on the door and after what seemed like forever a light came on. 

A small boy opened the door and rubbed his eyes "Do you know how late it is?" he asked in a tired voice. 

Melissa looked a the boy sheepishly and blurted out "I need to speak to Kimberly." Her words came out so fast and panicked that the boy couldn't understand what she had said. 

"You mind slowing down and saying that again?" the boy asked sarcastically. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and was gently pulled away from the door. "Who are you talking to Travis?" Kimberly asked. She pecked around the door and saw the young dark haired girl that was standing there looking like she were going to pass out. 

Kimberly stepped in front of Travis and look at the girl for another moment. "Is there something that I can help you with?" Kimberly asked the girl. 

"I'm looking for Kimberly." Melissa informed her. 

"I'm Kimberly." 

Melissa moved closer to Kimberly and almost feel over. 

"Are you okay?" 

Melissa began to speak frantically. "The Vandairre were chasing me and Leslie tried to help me. They have her trapped near the warehouses in a cafe. She sent me here. Said that she wanted you to have Ashlyn look on her nightstand and then come help her." 

"Travis get her something to drink. I"m going to get Ashlyn." Kimberly told the boy as she guided Melissa into the house and then left for Ashlyns house. 

"Come on guys can't we just talk this over." Tommy said to the Vandairre Soldiers. 

"You will all come with us immediately." one of the soldiers said to them. 

"I don't think that's going to happen." Tommy said arrogantly. "As a matter of fact you're going to get out of our way and we're going to walk out of here." 

"You must be kidding. If I were you I would surrender now human. You are a prisoner of the Vandairre Empire and you will remain such until the emperor decides to end your life." the soldier said. 

Tommy looked over at Laran and then put a hand on her shoulder. He slowly moved her to the side and walked out past her. "I told you that we are going to walk out of here and you're not going to stop us." 

"That's not likely to happen." 

When Tommy was just a couple of feet away from the soldier he stopped and turned his back to them. 

"That's what I thought. Now go get back in line with the others. You will be escor..." 

The soldier didn't get to finish his sentence becuase with blinding fast speed Tommy performed a roundhouse kick that nailed the soldier in the head. The unfortunate soldiers helmet split on the side and he turned to dust. The others stood stunned as they watched their leader disappear. "Now if the rest of you want what he just got you can continue to stand in our way. Otherwise you will move and let us pass." 

Without another word the soldiers moved aside and let the five escapees pass. 

"How did you do that?" Katherine asked her husband. 

"I'll tell you all about it when we're out of here." he answered. 

Kimberly rushed to the front and tried to turn the doorknob. When it didn't open she banged on the door. 

Ashlyn opened the door and had a hostile glare. "What is it?!!" she screamed. Then her vision focused more and she realized it was Kimberly. "Sorry I was asleep. Can I help you?" 

Kimberly walked in past her and started towards Leslies room. "Leslies in trouble." 

"Isn't she in her room?" Ashlyn asked. 

"She went for a walk. I'll explain it to you on the way but I think that she forgot her Morpher." responded Kimberly. 

Ashlyn walked past her and opened the door to Leslies room. The Pink Rangers Power Morpher and communicator were sitting on the night stand beside her bed. 

Kimberly grabbed the objects from their resting place and headed over to Ashlyn. "I think that she's going to need these." 

The Yellow Ranger checked to make sure that she had her items and when she was sure that they were in place grabbed a coat and headed to the door. "We better hurry." 

The former Pink Ranger and current Yellow Ranger ran out to find Leslie Cortez. 

"She's near the warehouses holding them off in a cafe." Kimberly told Ashlyn. "The Vandairre got into the city some how." 

"Well we'll have to do something about that." Ashlyn responded. 

"That's exactly what I was thinking." said Kimberly. 

The group made it to the small hovercar that was hidden in the location that Audra said it was. Tommy looked over the transport as Jerrin helped Katherine into the back. Audra took a place in the drivers seat and Laran got in tht passenger seat. 

After everyone was settled in the hovercar began to move and Tommy leaned over to kiss his wife. 

"Tommy how did you get here?" Katherine asked. 

"I was brought here by Goldar about a week ago." Tommy answered. 

"Are the others okay? What about our son?" 

"I have so much to tell you." Tommy said as he held her in his arms. 

"Tommy how is Jason?" Katherine asked in a reinforced manor. 

"After you disappeared things went really bad. We eventually had to surrender but as a last ditch effort everyone split apart. We planned on meeting back up but lost our powers. Most of us went into hiding. Jase was captured and we haven't heard from him since. I tried to rescue him a couple of times but they moved him on me everytime I got a lead." 

"Tommy we is our son?" Katherine asked once more. 

"I'll get to that but you need to hear everything." Tommy said. "Kimberly and I took Jason back to Angel Grove and managed to hide there until just about a little while ago." 

"Is that when Goldar caught you?" the tired woman asked. 

"Not exactly. You see, Jason decided that he wanted to leave home. Kimberly didn't want to let him go. I mean the Vandairre have all but infested the planet. They run everything with an iron hand. Well anyway I had to let him leave." 

"What!!!" Katherine shouted out angrily. "You let my son run off on a planet crawling with the very aliens that have taken it over?" 

"Please let me finish. You see Jason was only gone for a few days. When he came back he had a couple of friends with him. They were asking about the Proto-Forms." 

Katherine looked shocked. "The Proto-Forms, but why?" Then it dawned on her. "The coins. When he left he took the coins didn't he?" 

"Yes and he was able to do something that we weren't able to do. Jason and his friends got into the Command Center." 

"What, how?" she asked stunned. 

"You want to know what the even more amazing thing is. Jason is a Power Ranger and not just any Ranger." Tommy told her. 

Kat placed her hand over her mouth and let out a gasp. 

"Jason is the White Ranger." 

A tear formed in Katherine Olivers eye and her husband wiped it away. She layed her head on his shoulder and fell asleep absorbing everything that he had just told her. 

** To Be Continued **


	3. Part 3

  
  
**Part 3**

"I can't believe that they got into the city." Ashlyn complained as she ran towards the area that Kimberly had indicated Leslie would be in. 

"Well we can worry about how they got in later. Our main concern is making sure Leslie is okay." Kimberly reinforced. She looked down at the pink Power Morpher that she was carrying. It didn't look much different than the one that the Rangers used back when Zordon first recruited them. She did take note of the things that were different however. Like the fact the Leslies was gold with pink time. Kimberly also noticed that Leslies Power Coin was pink. She hadn't had a chance to see the rangers morph yet but was sure that it looked quite similar to her old morph. "They should be right over here." she pointed out as they rounded the corner to the cafe. 

To their surprise the two women found that the area was empty. There were signs that a fight had obviously went on her but it had either ended or moved on to another location. There was foot prints heading off in another direction. Ashlyn kneeled down and took a look at them. 

"Well it doesnt look like they caught her." She told Kimberly "Looks like they ran off this way." She said pointing towards the cities outskirts. 

"Yeah and it looks like there are a lot more of them than Melissa told me." Kimberly added after looking down at the tracks. "You better call in the others." 

"Good idea." Ashlyn reached down and grabbed her communicator. "Guys we have a problem." She said. 

After a few moments there was a crackle and then a voice from the communicator. "What's wrong Ashlyn?" Mark asked. It was his turn to stay in the Command Center and monitor things. 

"Looks like a group of Vandairre Soldiers and an Alpha got into the city. They're chasing Leslie somewhere near the outskirts." Ashlyn informed the Black Ranger. 

"Hold on I'll see if I can get her location." He replied. 

"Don't bother she left her communicator at home. Kimberly and I found it and her Morpher on her nightstand." Ashlyn returned. 

"Oh that's just great. I'll call the others and have them meet you. Everyone except for Tara is at home." Mark told her. 

"Thanks. Ashlyn out." The Yellow Ranger lowered her communicator and turned to Kimberly. "Well they should around in a few minutes." 

"Fine then I think there's only one thing left to do before we head out." Kimberly said in response. 

"Right." Ashlyn placed her hand behind her back. "It's Morphin Time!!!" 

Kat awoke to find herself in a tent surrounded by what looked like medical personel. They were doing various things but all of them seemed to be focused on checking her condition. She sat up quickly and found that the act had made her extremely dizzy. She slumped back down and then held up her had. Several medical personel moved over to her and helped her to sit up slowly. "Where's my husband?" she asked. 

"He's talking to the Queen." One of the staff said to her. "You should lay down, you've been through quite a shock." 

"I want my husband." Kat bellowed. 

"I'll send someone to get him immediately." the staff member told her. 

"No need." Tommy said as he walked into the medical tent. "I'm right here honey." 

Kat tried to smile but the act seemed to hurt. "Tommy what happened?" 

"We made it to the camp and you seemed to be pretty bad off. We had to rush you to the medical tent so that they could look at you." He told her. 

A female figure that had been standing close to Tommy walked over to Kat. "You've been through quite an ordeal." The female told her. 

"Who are you?" Kat asked. 

"Forgive me. I am Queen Xanya the ruler of Keldeha." the stranger answered. 

"Kat the Vandairre have all but ruined this planet. They didn't have a defense when Nicandros' armada arrived" Tommy told his wife. 

Kat put her hand up as if to ask him to 'hold that thought.' "Can I leave now?" she asked one of the medical staff. 

"Of course. But you going to be sore for a while. Those animals really did a number on you. It's a wonder that you survived as long as you did." 

Kat nodded in agreement and then held her hand out for Tommy to come help her up. "Now what were you saying?" 

"When Nicandros got here they didn't have much of a defense so..." 

"So..." the Queen cut in "So I looked back to an old legend that my people have. I sent my only daughter to the planet Earth to seek the help of a wise and powerful wizard that is said to have the power to save the universe." 

"Zordon?" Kat puzzled. 

"That is correct. And when I discovered that the Earth to was under control of these marauders I sent a boy named Aron to find my daughter and protect her." The Queen finished. 

Tommy took over again. "When they left the Queen gave each of them golden coins that were supposed to be proof that they were from Keldeha. Aron made it to Earth and his coin helped to reactivate the Power Chamber." 

"That's right you told me that there's a new team of Rangers and our son is one of them." Kat remembered. 

"Yes and so is Aron. He became the Red Ranger." Tommy told her 

"Then that means that Jayna must also be one of these Power Rangers." the Queen said. 

"That's just what I was about to tell you when we got here." said Tommy. "There is no Ranger named Jayna. There are a total of eight Rangers." 

"Eight!!!" Kat gasped. "There's never been more than six of us on one team." 

"Yeah eight Ranger and eight Zords." Tommy told his wife. 

"There's something that I want to know Tommy." Kat said. 

"What's that?" 

"Where do I get something to eat. The Vandairre don't feed their prisoners very well and I'm starving." Kat said rubbing her stomach. 

Kimberly was amazed by Ashlyns morph. It was unlike any she had seen before. She had felt the rush of energy gather through that area and settle on the Yellow Ranger and knew in that instant that this one Ranger was more powerful than the her past teams would have been combined. 

"We better get that morpher to Leslie." the Yellow Ranger said. 

"Here you go." Kimberly said offering the device to her companion. 

"No you hold onto it. I might have to hold them off while you get it to her." 

Kimberly nodded in agreement as they ran to find Leslie. 

It wasn't long before they spotted her and saw that she was fitting a dozen or so Soldiers. "Leslie are you okay?" Yellow asked. 

"I'm fine but I don't have my morpher." Leslie answered as she hit one of the Soldiers with a backhand. 

"Let me take care of some of those jerks for you." Yellow said while she moved to the attack. 

"I would appreciate that." Leslie returned. 

The Yellow Ranger became a sudden blur of motion. In what seemed like just a fraction of a second she had shattered four of the Soldiers helmets and knocked three others to the ground. "See no problem at all." she taunted. 

"Yes Yellow Ranger you are quite good at destroying mere foot soldiers but why don't you try battling someone closer to your level of power." a voice said from a shadow in front of her. 

"You want a piece of me come and get it." Yellow said. 

A figure stepped into view. It was a horrible looking creature with skin as black as night and flame red hair. It's eyes as well as it's finger nails glowed a pale orange. To top it all of the creature was wearing a suit of chainmail that appeared to be decorated with the skulls of several creatures and exuded an aura of fear. 

"And what are you exactly supposed to be?" Yellow asked arrogantly even though her stomach was sinking into the pits of her feet. 

"I Power Ranger am what shall be your ultimate doom but you may refer to me as Fearax." The Alpha replied. 

The soldier seemed to be effected by the creatures fearsome aura also. The began to back away as Fearax and the Yellow Ranger circled each other. "It's a shame I'm going to have to destroy you. You are both very beautiful women." 

"Thanks for the compliment but it's still not going to stop me from kicking your but." Yellow said but was thinking 'Brave talk Ashlyn, this think has you pertified and you know it." 

"My aren't you brave Yellow Ranger but that's not going to save you." Fearax laughed. 

The creature was hit by a bolt of energy and spun around and fell to the ground. 

"Did you see that guys I had to save Ashlyns butt again." The Purple Ranger said as she came running in. 

"What are you talking about squirt? We didn't even start fighting yet." Yellow retorted. 

"Yeah and it's a good thing. That guy would have trashed you." Purple threw back. 

"Umm guys maybe you can do this later." Blue said. 

"There will be no later for you Rangers." Fearax said. 

The Alpha turned around and looked at the Rangers. Each could feel a wash of fear over take them and they all began to back away as the creature moved in closer. 

Fearax hit the Green Ranger and sent him spinning into a building. Next he attacked the White Ranger with a kick that sent him flying into the air and then slamming into the ground. 

Purple ran to help her teammates and executed a flying roundhouse. Fearax ducked under her kick and caught her leg. He then twirled around and slammed her to the ground. 

Kimberly stood on oneside of the monster unable to move while Leslie stood on his otherside in the same condition. 

Fearax reached forward and pulled some type of sword out of thin air. He quickly moved to attack the Red and Blue Rangers, who were standing next to each other preparing their attack. The sword strike hit it's mark on Blue and made him stagger to the side and trip over Red. 

"Leslie this guy is tearing the Rangers apart I think you'll need this." Kimberly said as she tossed the Power Morpher through the air to the Pink Ranger. 

Fearax jumped up in an attempt to catch the device but was intercepted by a dropkick from the incoming Black Ranger. 

"Leslie I think It's Morphin Time." Black said as Fearax retaliated with a sword strike to his leg. 

Leslie caught the Power Morpher and held it up "Phoenix!!!" she called out. 

A bath of pink light washed over her and transformed her into the Pink Ranger. 

"Phoenix Fire Whip Strike!!!" she called yelled. Her flaming weapon appeared in her hand and she used it to lash at Fearax. 

The Alpha shrugged off the attack and moved over to Pink Ranger. He reached down and grabbed her by the neck. With her firmly in his grasp her lifted her into the air and pointed his sword at her stomach. 

"Quick Blade!!!" Yellow called out. When the weapon appeared she yelled out "Hyper Rush!" and in a blur of motion knocked Pink from Fearaxs grip. "How about we try this again?" 

Pink stood up gasping for air. "Lets bring them together." she said. 

"Ice Blade!!!" White said. 

"Elemental Staff!!!" Black yelled. 

"Aqua Axe!!!" Blue cried. 

"Storm Sword!!!" said Green. 

"Quick Blade!!!" Yellow shouted. 

"Flame Sais!!!" called out Red. 

"Plasma Bow!!!" Purple said. 

"Okay, Fire Whip." Pink Ranger used her weapon to grab the completed Power Blaster and pulled it down to her. 

The other Rangers surrounded her as she aimed the weapon. "FIRE!!!" they shouted out in unison. 

The multi-colored blast shot forth and smashed into Fearax. The monster stumbled back as his body was rocked by the energy that hit it and could feel his body beginning to break apart. He responded with the only option that he had left and pulled out the vial of growth potion that was giving to all Alphas and monsters. 

With the vial broken the contents began to ooze out and coagulate around Fearax, causing the growth effect that the Rangers had become familiar with. 

"When are they going to learn that this never does any good?" Black asked. 

"We need TitanZord power now!!!" the Rangers cried out in unison as the pulled their morphers from their belts and raised them to the air. Beams of light shot out of the Power Coins and into the air. 

"Blue Ranger, Fox, TitanZord power." 

"White Ranger, Lynx, TitansZord power." 

"Yellow Ranger, Cheetah, TitanZord power." 

"Black Ranger, Panther, TitanZord power." 

"Purple Ranger, Dragon, TitanZord, power." 

"Red Ranger, Bull, TitanZord power." 

"Pink Ranger, Phoenix, TitanZord power." 

"Green Ranger, Eagle, TitanZord power." 

The TitanZords came charging and diving in and the Rangers took their places at the control panels of their living fighting machines. 

"It's your call Leslie, are you ready?" Jarrold said from the cockpit of the Eagle TitanZord. 

"Yeah, guys form the Mega TitanZord." Leslie ordered. 

Kimberly watched on as the massive machines combined to form the most awesome MegaZord ever created. She stood in awe as she looked at a site that she hadn't seen in years and missed being part of. "Go get em Power Rangers!" she called out to the teens. 

The TitanZords combined into their more menacing form and rushed into the attack. 

"Wing Blades!!!" Leslie commanded the Zord. 

The huge warrior took flight and came down in a dive, heading straight for Fearax. The wings of the Mega TitanZord became charged with energy and the two middle wings launched and flew down, striking the Alpha. 

"Now it's time for the Wing Drill!!!" this time the lower wings seperated from the rest of the machine just as it touched down. The DragonZords tail appeared and merged with the wings. The new weapon hit raced towards Fearax and pierced his heavy armor. 

"I think that's where we should hit him." Tara suggested. 

"Alright then, Power Sword Online." Jarrold said. 

The Mega TitanZords final weapon appeared in the sky and dropped down to its hand. The wings of the Zord reattached and it raced towards the Alpha. Jarrold aimed the Mega TitanZords attack at the weak point the the Wing Drill had created and pushed the blade through, impaling Fearax and cuasing him to explode. 

"And that as they say is that." Leslie said with a smile. 

"Why do these things seem to get easier every time we fight them?" Tara griped. 

"Easy huh? Maybe we should let you fight the next one by yourself." Ashlyn said. 

"Why not? I'd do a lot better than you Ashlyn." 

"Wake up Melissa." Leslie said as he gently shook the girl. 

Melissa looked up, saww that her friend was alright and gave her a hug. "How did you get back?" 

"The Power Rangers found me and beat the Soldiers and a monster that was with them." Leslie answered. 

"You saw the Power Rangers?" Melissa asked excitedly. 

"Yeah and they said that they would looked for your family." 

"Really?!" Melissas face brightened up. 

"And I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me until they do." Leslie told her. 

"Thank you Leslie." For the first time in as long as she could remember a feeling of safety overcame the girl as she stood up and prepared to go to her new home with her new friend. 

** Next - Taras Little Friend **


End file.
